wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katzenstein's Lab
Walkthrough After defeating Jacques the Scratcher the second time in Knight's Court, you will gain access to Katzenstien's Lab. This Instance is fairly easy, but I do suggest bringing along some help, especially if you plan on battling the secret boss. When you enter, just simply follow the path. Remember, always stay along the wall. If you don't, you will get pulled into random battles. At the first intersection, you will meet up with Watson. He will tell you to defeat Firegut. To get to him, go left from Watson, right at the first intersection, and left at the second one. Firegut is a Rank 5 Fire boss with 1300 HP. He has a Golem with him (I don't remember which one). After you defeat Firegut and his Golem, return to Watson. Next, you will have to defeat Clanker. To get to him, go left from Watson, right at the first intersection, then right at the second intersection. Clanker is a Rank 5 Life boss with 1500 HP. He has tremendous resistance to Life and uses Death Shield. If you're a Theurgist, make sure to equip a death wand/staff/sword because the only way you'll damage him is with Life Prism. He has a Clockwork Warrior with him. After you defeat them, go back to Watson. After speaking with him, go right. Along this path, there will be chimneys. You need to turn all of them off to gain access to the lab itself. Just follow the street and backtrack around the corners to find all of them. Once you've done that, you're ready to face the mad professor himself. But wait! Don't go rush into battle so quickly. Turn right upon entrance of the lab to find the Katzentien's Lab Cat for the Zeke quest. Just 1 to go! Once you've rescued your overalled feeline friend, head to the center of the lab to battle Katzenstein. Dr. Von Katzenstein is a Rank 6 Storm boss with 2000 HP. He has a Potbelly with him. This battle can difficult alone, but it's nothing to worry about if you have someone helping you. After you defeat him, Grunk, the doc's assistant, will tell you to gather him some supplies to make a golem. The supplies is in boxes scattered around the lab. While you're at the back of the office, go ahead and read the book. Just one more book left! Once you gather it for him, he will tell you to turn on all the computers. Once you do, head back to the center of the lab and talk to the golem. He reveals Meowiarity's location in Big Ben. Congratulations! You have completed Katzenstein's Lab! But what about that area of the map that we haven't been to yet? Well, if you're interested in a new badge and a secret boss, read on. If you're ready to tackle the final guantlet and catch up with Meowiarity, teleport back to Reagent's Square and head on over to the museum. Katzenstein's Lab Details Enter Katzensteins Lab portal beside the jailed street sweeper on Scotland Yard roof. Go straight ahead to the end of the roof and talk to Watson. He gives you a Turn Key and tells you to go see Firegut (A 1,300 health Fire Rank 5 boss and a 675 health Balance Rank 5 Elite Kettlehead is with him) to get a combination. To Watson's right is the door to go through. Look at your map and navigate to Firegut's location. The enemies in here will grab you into a street fight even if you may be clear of them so expect several unwanted fights through this quest. Note the sequence of the red symbols that appear in the corner: snowflake (or sun), bird, tree, bug as this is the combination. Go back to Watson and open the gate that is to his left. There is another gate behind that gate that you can't open so go back and talk to Watson. He will send you to defeat Clanker (A 1,500 health Life Rank 5 Boss and a 575 health Balance Rank 5 Clockwork Warrior is with him). Look at your map and navigate to Clanker. After the fight note the sequence of the red symbols that appear in the corner: tree, snowflake (or sun), bird, bug. Go back and talk to Watson. Look at the map and go talk to Grunk. On the way there turn off the 5 smokestacks. Once in the lab look to the right to get one of Zeke's lost cats. There is a book in this lab too. To get to talk to Grunk you must defeat Dr. Von Katzenstein (2000 health Storm rank 6 Boss) and Potbelly (575 health Storm Rank 5 Elite) So do what Grunk says and get 3 crates and talk to Grunk again and activate the 3 levers then talk to Clockwork you built. Before you go back and talk to Watson you may want to fight a hidden boss in this area called Smogger. Go out the side entrance and you will get the notice to gather up some planks to bridge the gap to get to Smogger. Note the Deep Mushrooms under the ramp suspended in mid air lol. Talk to Watson. The Secret of Katzenstein's Lab The extra part of the map isn't just for decoration. It's the hiding place of Smogger, the real challenge of Katzenstein's Lab. To get to him, collect 3 planks (I cn't remember the exact locations, but they're located in and/or around the lab. Once you have them, go up the stairs on the left and through the opening in the wall. Once there, construct a bridge out of your planks and cross it to a secret rooftop, the hiding place of the elusive Smogger. Smogger is a Rank 7 Storm boss with 4000 HP. He has a Mechanical Healer helping him out. This is a pretty tough battle incremental to level development, so I highly advise bringing someone to help you. Once you defeat him, you will get a badge (I can't remember the name of it)the name of the badge is smogger smasher Congratulations! You have now officially done a 100% run of Katzenstein's Lab! Before you say "Smogger was a waste of time", remember that you may have to battle him quite a bit for him to drop his best drops. Some drops to look out for are the Boots of the Elements and the Pixie Queen pet (which gives a Pixie card). --Ntr11023 21:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) The badge is "Smogger Smasher" Time Be prepared to spend alot of time on this dungeon if your not good at staying on the sidewalk, because the enemies are moderatley tough for levels 30 and below. I had to logout twice because I got sucked into so many battles. StormWizard1034 22:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC)StormWizard1034 Note: I placed an spoiler picture here noting the smokestack locations and now it is gone. This was the proper place to put it was in this spoiler area. That's why i don't like this place because every decent thing I do is always undone. SinisterCookie 01:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Doubles Now I see the source of the confusion. There are two listings for this. http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Katzenstein's_Lab http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Katzensteins_Lab_Quests Maybe they should be consolidated since they both have valuable information.